The Line that Couldn't Be Spoken
Sana is at the press meeting, talking about the new show she will be in with Naozumi. She is particularly hyper in this meeting, prompting Rei's worry, but Riho, Naozumi's new manager, watches in pleasure. When asked whether they, once again acting in a romantic role, will feel uncomfortable, Sana says no, since they will be acting as they naturally feel. Naozumi, however, says he wishes to keep home and work separate, and that he will view Sana still as a friendly rival, prompting a positive response from Sana, and Riho to squeal with joy. After the meeting, when Sana and Rei leaves with him lambasting her for her childish behavior, Riho hugs Naozumi in such a way that brings his face close to her breasts, as she had done before she had convinced him to not be too friendly with Sana. Meanwhile, Fuka and Akito have been scarcely talking, with him not even saying hello. Fuka says she knows it's just because he's training for the black belt, but Tsuyoshi overhears what he thinks is Fuka responding to an insult by Akito, and rushes over to defend her. She laughs and walks off, while Akito is ever-more annoyed. At school, Akito does not eat with Fuka, Tsuyoshi, and Aya, prompting more of Tsuyoshi's concern. He brings him food later on, asking if it's really because of karate that he's isolating himself. He storms off, thinking about Sana. Fuka talks to Takaishi more, but she sees that he's still looking for an opportunity to date her, and hangs up. At the Hayama household, Akito becomes annoyed when he hears about Sana on T.V. again, and when his sister makes fun of him for his picture in the Teen Net magazine. After thinking for awhile, he realizes that he's been cruel to Fuka, and runs off into the night. Sana arrives on the set of the new show, and is immediately flattered by Riho with excessive complements. Sana is quite excited to start, but she then learns that Naozumi has already memorized the script, while Sana had just received it. Rei becomes suspicious that Riho subversively obtained the script early, to put them at a disadvantage. Sana does not care, and learns the script quickly, but suddenly learns that there's a particular line where she must call someone a devil. This strikes her as nerve-wracking, as this is what everyone used to call Akito. Meanwhile, Akito is invited to hang out with Fuka and the rest, and since he's already feeling bad about how he's been treating them, he agrees. Sana begins rehearsal, and they arrive at the troubling line. When she gets to it, she finds she cannot say it. At first everyone assumes it's because she forgets, but she continually finds herself unable to say it. She eventually gives up, and asks the screenwriter if he could change it. He laughs at her suggestion, and Rei pulls her away. Akito, Fuka and friends all arrive at an arcade, and Akito and Fuka are trying to enjoy time alone, when some older kids come and try to muscle Fuka out of her money. Akito fights them, and Fuka is accidentally pushed down in the process. They all get kicked out, but Fuka suddenly says her eyes hurt severely, and they take her to the hospital. Fuka's parents rush by, and give Akito dark looks. Sana, meanwhile, is told she does not have a choice but to say the line the next day, during the live recording. She is upset, but then she suddenly becomes much more upon learning what happened to Fuka. Appearances *Sana Kurata *Misako Kurata (Intro Only) *Rei Sagami *Akito Hayama *Fuyuki Hayama *Natsumi Hayama *Fuka Matsui *Yuta Takaishi *Tsuyoshi Ohki *Aya Sugita *Naozumi Kamura *Riho Ozaki *Shinji *Babbit Category:Episodes